Worlds' End
by marsjunkiegirl
Summary: It's the end of the world. When do the rules stop mattering? Inspired by Battlestar Galactica 2003.


A/N This is sort of inspired by both Season 5 of Stargate SG-1 and the Kara Thrace / Lee Adama and Lara Roslin / William Adama cannon pairings in Battlestar Galatica 2003. I'm not sure if that makes it a crossover or not...

Also, this is my first fanfic- I've always said that I'm chronically incapable of writing fiction and am a strictly non-fiction kind of girl, but this somehow seemed doable. However, this should serve as a warning that this isn't gonna be the greatest writing ever. I do strive to be a grammar nazi, though, so I hope I get brownie points for that.

* * *

Jack O'Neill trudged into the rec room at the base, tired from a day of dealing with unofficial 'negotiations' with the NID. He groaned a little after seeing that Daniel was entranced with something on the TV- he had hoped to have the room to himself to take a nap.

"Whatcha watchin', Daniel?"

Daniel turned around briefly. "Oh…hi, Jack. It's, um….a show called Battlestar Galactica. It's kind of a military drama-slash- science fiction in which the home worlds of humans have been nuked by these highly complex robots called cylons and everyone is in a fleet in space searching for 'Earth'". As the show went to commercial break, Daniel continued. "The cylons are exactly like humans, except they have their own monotheistic religion whereas humans all believe in the Greco-roman gods…..it's really interesting."

Jack snorted. "Not likely. The robots we've met haven't had any religion….unless you consider the replicators' devotion to trying to destroy everything in their path religious!" Nevertheless, Jack sat down. Even if he wasn't going to get a nap, he could at least watch some mindless sci-fi.

"How come they say they, y'know, love each other, yet they always fight so much?" asked Jack. Battlestar Galactica was on reruns, and Daniel and Jack had already watched several episodes of the third season. Jack, despite himself, was starting to follow with interest the exploits of a blond female captain character on the show, Starbuck, and a 'Major Adama' (he thought the latter was little too much like Dr. Jackson to be in the military, actually).

"Well…. They're married to other people, for one thing….and they've got totally different personalities…." yawned Daniel.

"So they're basically nuts. And there are so many military in the show that are in illegal relationships with their subordinates. Don't the producers know anything about anti-frat regs?"

"Oh, that was an issue once in season one, but Commander Adama sort of unofficially looks the other way about those sorts of things now. It is, after all, the aftermath of an apocalypse." Daniel shrugged.

Jack thought about all the times his team had faced the end of the world…it was often their job to 'save the world' from imminent doom by Goa'ulds, asteroids, mutant alien diseases, etc. They were an experienced team with lots of resources, but sometimes their success depended on luck alone… and in those last moments, the members of his team, especially Major Carter, were the picture of military restraint. They didn't voice regrets, panic, or take advantage of those last few minutes to days to do anything for themselves…

* * *

SG-1 was stranded in deep space with a Goa'ould explosive embedded in the ship set to go off in minutes….hours….no one could tell. Neither Major Carter nor Dr. Jackson had been able to figure out a way to disable the bomb. The ship they had escaped from a Goa'uld- occupied planet in had been a plant, designed to kill them when they were unable to return to the heavily-guarded stargate.

Major Carter rushed in to the cargo hold to speak to her CO. "I've contacted the Asguard, sir, and they say they'll try to get here in time, but they're at least 5 hours away at top speed."

"Well, do we have any plan that doesn't involve dying?" asked Jack.

"I don't think so, sir, the warp speed drives are toast after that first explosion, and all the worlds that we know about are several days away at our current speed…" She sighed a little, looking exhausted from the combination of the current stress and the attack on the occupied planet. "I suppose I should keep working on that bomb."

"Carter…you've tried everything, haven't you?"

"Yes sir, but…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Unless the Asgard save our asses - they do owe us, after all- we're going to die very soon. It's the end of the world. For us, anyway." Jack gave Sam a determined look. "You should spend it with me. Don't we deserve that much?"

Sam shook her head slightly, but let Jack embrace her nevertheless. He was right, and despite her military training, for once in her life she let go. He'd never asked before, but it was so hard to say no to that comfort.

As they stood holding each other, both knew a peace that they had never known before, not even at home on earth.


End file.
